Beautiful Disaster
by Sage1982
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Winter Finale (3x11...I think). What if Emma had said one more thing to Regina before leaving?


**Author's Note: Yes, yes...half way through the next Chapter for Story of it All...so don't worry. LOL**

**But after seeing the winter finale of ONCE, I was inspired to write how I wished it would have ended. So I hurried up and typed this up before it fell to the bottom of a LOONNNGG do list. LOL. This is a one shot...unless I'm inspired otherwise...its a long time until March...LOL**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The green smoke was fast approaching in the background as Emma Swan looked at the people that would soon vanish from her memories. As quickly as she could she scanned each one of their faces and tried to burn them into her soul. Even an image of Gold flashed before her eyes, and she shed a tear for the sacrifice that he'd made for everyone. She glanced at Neal once more time, and then to Hook. Unfinished business with both men. She sighed knowing it would have to stay that way. Emma hated unfinished stories. But it seemed that was all she and these_ fairy tale_ characters were left with.

Her eyes connected with Regina's once more. Good memories, the brunette had said. Good memories was to be her gift to be both Emma and Henry. Emma wouldn't remember the pain of losing everyone she'd come to love and rely on in the last coming years. She wouldn't remember the joy of being part of a family, no matter how dysfunctional and unorthodox it was. She wouldn't remember how she had finally come to be believe in hope, magic, and happy endings. She wouldn't remember the person she'd become or all that it had taken to piece her together. There had been pain of course. But it had been worth it. Her heart, once jaded, was full of love. Regina would have to conjure up some pretty damn good memories to compare with the ones Emma Swan had come to cherish.

Her mother, Mary-Margaret or rather Snow, Emma had never gotten use to that still, had said that Emma had touched each and every person there. And in truth, they'd done the same for her. Emma had said her good-byes to them all. She'd clung to the parents she'd so desperately wanted to know her whole life with the crushing reality that in moments they'd be forgotten. But she prayed they'd remember. Hopefully they'd remember their family, even if their times together were barely enough to fill even the slimmest of photo albums. Optimistically, she hoped everyone there would know how special they'd been to both her and Henry.

With one final nod, Emma turned to leave. Everything was finished. Or was it? Then Emma stopped in her tracks and spun around. With a few easy but urgent strides she was standing in front of Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina snapped harshly. "You have to take Henry…"

"You were right, I do have Neal…and he's a person in my life. And yes, there's Hook, the pirate pining away for me." Then her blue-green eyes already filled with tears softened even more. "But I would have chosen you."

Deep brown eyes widen and perfectly arched brows rose up high. "What?"

"I would have chosen _you_." Emma said again simply.

With her head tilted, Regina just stared at her. As Emma's confession washed over Regina, Emma saw a look of confusion transform into what looked to be joy...then landslide into sadness and regret. She smiled. Both radiant and utterly heartbreaking at the same time. "You never said anything."

Emma shrugged. "I thought I had time. I thought _we_ had time."

"Emma…"

"I wanted…" Frustrated, Emma's voice trailed off knowing there wasn't time for all she needed to say. There wasn't time to tell her that she was breathtakingly stunning. That'd she'd thought so from the moment she'd set eyes on her. No time to tell Regina, that Emma loved it when she wore that deep purple colored blouse. That she loved the sound of her heels when she walked up behind her. That she adored the smell of her perfume and her ever perfect hair. That she was addicted to the way Regina constantly challenged her and was secretly in awe of her determination. No time for Emma to tell her how she'd seen pass the queen's bravado and seen just Regina. That she loved the way she loved their son. The woman was a beautiful disaster. Her beautiful disaster. "Just know I wanted it all. No matter what."

Emma saw something she'd never seen before. Regina was at a loss for words. She secretly patted herself on the back. She took Regina's hand. Much like the brunette had done to her moments earlier. "My gift to _you_ is knowing that Henry wasn't the only one to love you."

Then Emma pulled Regina to her and kissed her. It was magical. Enough for everyone around to see the sparks literally fly between the two women. Flashes of blue and purple light intertwined around them.

There was a time, when she would have laughed if someone had even suggested that she'd forget Regina Mills. But now that that moment had arrived, there was no way in hell she was doing it without kissing her. Emma savored the taste and feel of the other woman's lips. Silently cursing the cold weather that prevented their bodies from being closer, and preventing Emma from being glove free and feeling silky strands of raven hair and her soft skin. She tasted..well like how Emma had always imagined Regina would taste. Wicked. Chocolate. Cinnamon. Delicious. Emma had envisioned this moment more times than she could count. Maybe a passionate kiss during one of their infamous arguments. Or perhaps in a quieter moment under the mistletoe at Granny's during Christmas or the countdown at New Year's. Or maybe even after they'd fallen on the ice while ice skating. She'd even thought maybe after some epic magical battle against their latest common foe. Emma Swan had a long list of all the ways she'd wanted to kiss Regina Mills. But not once did she think it would be when she was saying good-bye to _everything_ about the woman. _This_ would have to be enough. _This_ may be all there would ever be...

When the kiss finally ended, breathlessly their heads rested against each other. "I'll be waiting for you." Emma whispered.

"But you won't remember."

Emma pulled back and cupped Regina's face. She wiped at the steady stream of tears with her thumbs. "The heart doesn't forget."

Regina placed her hand over Emma's heart. "I will find you."

Emma backed away and then gave one of her best grins. "I'm counting on that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Also I imagined the song Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster ( with HE changed to SHE...lol) playing as Emma thought of everything she wanted to tell Regina as they parted ways. I think the song described Regina so great! Also I though how while the curse was a disaster...at the same time it was beautiful b/c it caused both woman to embrace FINALLY how they felt for each other.**

**Back to Story of it All...before my vacation is over.**


End file.
